What Kitties Do
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Tohru is not acting like herself. What happens a TV commercial leads to something more than being friends between Kyou and Tohru. Summary sucks...sorry. Kyoru fic! First fruba fic! R&R flames welcome unless yukru fans !


Tohru's POV

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when a cat food commercial came on. I instantly thought of Kyou. Kyou with his nicely toned body, his 'in-your-face' attitude, his soft, orange hair and his wonderful smile. (Just to name some of his many qualities.)

I sighed inwardly.

_If only I could tell him how much I really care for him._

I turned my attention back to the TV when something caught my attention in the commercial. It gave me an idea. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and ran upstairs.

Kyou's POV

I was in my room, thinking about Tohru, with her smile, eyes, voice, optimistic attitude, and everything else about her. It made my insides does flip flops, though I'd never let it show.

I was just lying on my bed when my door flung open and a white object attacked me. _Oh no! Kagura!_ I closed my eyes and waited for the worst, but when it never happened, I carefully opened my eyes and to my surprise it wasn't Kagura, but Tohru! Tohru was sitting not only on my bed, but she was on me! Straddling (AN: She was straddling his stomach)

"Tohru! Wha-"

"DO IT!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?"

She leaned closer to me, noses just inches apart. I went stiff. "You're a cat right?" She whispered into my ear. "Do it."

I had no idea WHAT she was talking about.

"Come on Kyou. Just once. For me." She whispered, more seductively. I held my breath, realizing just how close we were.

But what is she talking about? What do cats do that I've nev- 

"No!" I choked out.

She smiled. "You can do it on your own, or I'll MAKE you." She said very possessively, taking her finger across my jaw, sending a cold, pleasant chill down my spine.

What has gotten into her? It's not bad…BUT STILL! 

She started running her hands through my hair. It took all my self-control not to reach up and kiss her.

She traced her nails from my forehead to the back of my neck, sending an uncontrollable twitch through my body. It took all my concentration not to do the unthinkable.

It was killing me.

Tohru's POV

It was killing him. His body was tense and ridged and he was holding his breath. His face was red, but I couldn't tell if it was cause he was holding his breath or because I was straddling him, combing my hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck and the only thing separating us was a mere pillow.

It could have been both.

But he's not the only one suffering.

All I really want to do is put my arms around him and kiss him, even if it's just lightly.

All over.

I don't even know why I'm doing this! This isn't like me at all! But there's no turning back. Even if it's just a small one, I'll get up and apologize over and over and never speak of this again. He probably doesn't even like me! After all, he has Kagura.

But…

It doesn't matter. I can't go back.

Do what I came here to do and leave.

Yeah.

But his hair is just so soft!

I move one of my hands from his silky soft hair to the back of his neck and put pressure on it and rub up and down. His eyes snapped open and rolled to the back of his head. He unconsciously smiled.

That smile.

That beautiful smile.

My mind went blank. All I thought about was kissing him. Letting my heart run my body, I lowered my head even closer than it already was. Mere centimeters from his. I put my lips on his left hear and whispered, " I love you Kyou." Then, I lightly pressed my lips to his.

Kyou's POV

When she said those three little words, all my twitching seized. What Tohru did next surprised and pleased me more than I ever thought imaginable.

She kissed me.

Without thinking, I kissed her back. It soon turned into a passionate make out session. I turned her over, angry and grateful that that stupid pillow was there. I lifted her shirt and started roaming around. I heard her let out a soft moan. I smiled. Moving from her lips to her neck. I heard a rumbling sound, but didn't think too much about it until she started to giggle. Then I realized that _I_ was making the noise! It pleased her so I continued. I got louder.

"I"_kiss_ "love" _kiss_ "you" _kiss_ "too" _kiss_

_Why hadn't I done this before! _I asked my self as she pulled me up to her mouth. _Not only do I like, but she LOVES it!_

Tohru's POV

The kiss was amazing! I'm Glad he loves me!

HE LOVES ME!

When he moved to my neck, he did it. He FINALLY did it.

I knew he could.

I started to stroke his hair and giggled. In return, he became louder and louder, and started to confess his love to me.

He became even louder than I thought he could ever became.

"Yes my precious Kyou," I whispered before claiming his lips once more.

"Purr"

III

YEAH! It's kinda weird I know...But it wouldn't leave me alone! bat's idea away with flyswatter, yet it still comes back

This story is dedicated to my friend Kagoru-chan! She is IN LOVE with Fruba so I'm dedicating this to her! (like I said before !)

Later!


End file.
